Oberon (Gargoyles)
Oberon was the ruler of the mystical race known as the Children Of Oberon in the animated series, Gargoyles - although he was normally an amoral character in regards to mortals (and even showed some degree of affinity towards them) he would ultimately come into confrontation with the Manhattan Clan and David Xanatos when he tried to kidnap Xanatos' and Fox's young son Alexander. He was voiced by Terrence Mann. Biography This provided Goliath with the distraction he needed to try and convince Oberon that Alex could be left in the human world and still be taught the ways of magic, Oberon eventually agreed to this and left - yet he showed his more vindictive side when he punished Puck for his part in opposing him by banishing him forever from Avalon and removing all of his magic save for that which was needed to protect or teach Alexander. Prior to these events Oberon had also faced the Gargoyles in battle (albeit in a weakened form) on Avalon when he became angered by the presence of the Avalon Clan and sought to destroy them if they wouldn't leave - however his wrath was subsided by Titania, who offered an alternative and Oberon fought the clan in a weakened-state (presumably to prevent the issue of facing a godlike entity). Oberon was taken by this act of mercy and not only agreed to the terms but decided to make the Avalon Clan his new guards and granted them immunity from his magic. Personality Oberon is arrogant and harsh but is not a tyrant, this makes him an interesting opponent to the clan as he was not blatantly evil or criminal: however he cared little for people who stood in his path and was very stubborn once he had made his mind up on a matter. His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. His arrogance and short temper often contradicts his own edict and standard of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son to Avalon, despite Xanatos logically refuting the king that taking a baby against will of his parents is the very epitome of interfering in human affairs. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan. Powers and Abilities Oberon was incredibly powerful, far surpassing even other Children of Oberon - his power only served to make him more dangerous and he easily defeated those that stood in his way - yet even Oberon was no match for the desperation of a mother's love as Fox unleashed previously unknown magic upon Oberon in an attempt to save her son, succeeding in blasting the misguided being through a castle wall. Yet even in his weakened-form he managed to defeat the gargoyles and it was only through trickery on Titania's part did they manage to finally defeat him by using an iron bell, however instead of destroying the powerful being they made a deal with him that in return for his promise to stop attacking them they would not use the iron bell on him or his Children again. Navigation Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Paranormal Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Deities Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Spouses